


Phoenix Forfeit

by Cantoris



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantoris/pseuds/Cantoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, strode onto the dueling platform. "You cannot interfere in this Agni Kai, Iroh," Ozai taunted. "Or your life is forfeit." "No, Ozai. Your life is forfeit as is your reign as Firelord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Forfeit

Iroh had thought that his life had reached its bleakest moment when the news had come of Lu Ten's death. His grief had led him to abandon his troops at the walls of Ba Sing Se and eventually withdraw. After a fruitless search of the spirit world, Iroh had returned home only to find his father dead and his younger brother on the throne.

Iroh had thought that there was nothing left for him at the palace, in the Fire Nation, and was prepared to leave without ever looking back. But then Iroh had caught sight of his nephew standing on his own and he realized that he had not seen Ursa since he had arrived. Knowing his brother, and having strong suspicions about little Azula, Iroh would not abandon Zuko. That was more than enough reason to stay and tread the spider-viper's nest that Ozai's new court was rapidly becoming.

And for years, he had thought that Ozai was content with the power of the Fire throne, content enough and secure enough that no one else was in danger. But it was dangerous in the palace unlike it had ever been before. Nobles who disagreed with the Firelord disappeared, the lucky ones vanished to their country estates when given warning. The unlucky ones… Iroh knew his fate was nothing compared to theirs.

And while Ozai heaped his scorn on his own son, saving all the praise for that creature Iroh hardly recognized as his sweet niece, Zuko was still alive and as free as he would be in normal circumstances. He did his best for the boy, encouraged him when he could and protected him as much as he was able. He didn't display too much affection; Ozai was too fond of using a person's loved ones as targets.

As Iroh began to care for Zuko as much as he had Lu Ten, he knew he would never live through any harm done to the boy. Iroh wasn't strong enough to lose him. And in so caring for him, Iroh indulged him to make up for Ozai's own brand of fatherhood. It became his greatest mistake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been no words exchanged between the brothers in private for many years. The last time Iroh had faced his younger brother completely alone had been at his return to the palace. Having already seen the new shape of things, Iroh had immediately pledged his obedience, carefully omitting his loyalty and support, knowing it would be the only thing to keep him alive. And it seemed that the sight of his elder brother on his knees satisfied Ozai enough.

When the Agni Kai had been decreed as Zuko's punishment, Iroh felt his stomach knot and his blood run cold. Just the thought of a thirteen year old boy facing a decorated and experienced general was enough to fill Iroh with dread. But Iroh knew his brother much better than that. As soon as Iroh had Zuko meditating in his rooms, he requested an audience with Firelord Ozai, his brother.

And then, once they were completely alone, Iroh pleaded.

"Please, Ozai, he is your son! Your firstborn and heir! You cannot mean for him to duel like a grown man."

Ozai had kept the flames around his throne burning high. Now they flared, tinged with blue. "You dare tell me how to treat my son? You dare to interfere in my rule, my fatherhood?"

Iroh, kneeling before his brother for the second time in his life, kept his rage deeply buried. "Zuko is only a boy. He spoke out of concern for the citizens of the Fire Nation as he should, not disrespect. Please, do not force him to do this. He loves you as a son loves his father."

It was something Iroh should have thought to weaken over the years. Despite all the abuse and neglect, Zuko did still love his father. It was a devotion that Iroh now believed would get Zuko killed.

Silence fell in the great hall as Iroh held his posture of subservience. He prayed he was wrong, but it seemed that Iroh had made another critical error.

"It seems I have been remiss in more ways than one, dear brother."

Iroh knew better than to trust that mild tone or the mocking endearment.

"I see you have become attached to my son. No doubt feeling the loss of your own. Perhaps, if you had taught your son to be strong, he wouldn't have fallen in battle."

The pain of Iroh's loss still ached within him, but Iroh would never allow Ozai to see it.

"I will not allow my son to be so weak as Lu Ten was. Either he will emerge from this Agni Kai as a firebender worthy to be the next Firelord, or it will rid me of a foolish boy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh could see the look of horror on Zuko's face and knew that the boy was soon to die. Zuko could not fight his own father.

Beside him, Azula watched the proceedings with unconcealed excitement. He feared for Zuko if he even survived this day for Azula would surely grow into a more vicious version of their shared father.

He saw the look of utter dispassion on Ozai's own face as he bore down on his only son. There was nothing behind those amber eyes.

"You need to learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

Iroh wanted to look away for whatever happened next would be next to unbearable to watch. But before he could close his eyes, he saw his nephew, Zuko, who had helped to heal some of the gaping wound left behind by Lu Ten's death. The boy was on his knees before his merciless father, refusing to fight and begging for forgiveness. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

Iroh of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, strode onto the dueling platform, imposing himself between his brother and the boy he considered his son.

"Enough, Ozai," he snapped, anger and rage building within him so that he felt the beginnings of flames on his very breath. "Enough."

"You cannot interfere in this Agni Kai, Iroh," Ozai taunted. "Or your life is forfeit."

The faintest hint of a smile told Iroh that Ozai had been waiting for this chance to kill him in such a way that no one would question it. Iroh had been a tragic hero and still beloved of the populace in the wake of Lu Ten's death and his defeat. Ozai couldn't have done away with him without suspicion and rebellion.

He could now.

"No, Ozai. Your life is forfeit as is your reign as Firelord."

"You are a fool to think you can face me," Ozai smirked. "And a greater fool to think you can displace me and keep the throne for yourself."

Ozai gestured to the still waiting members of the court and the fire sages. But the last few years had conditioned them all to such fear that they all stared at the display, waiting for the outcome to become clear before deciding their course of action. Iroh didn't blame them.

"Now stand aside you senile, old failure and I will deal with you later."

"You will not touch a hair on this boy's head," Iroh swore. "Not as long as I still have breath and fire in my body."

"So be it," Ozai snarled, his political mask in tatters, revealing the ugly ambition and cruelty that had been long hidden.

Iroh was waiting so long for an attack that it was almost a let down to see a medium sized flame arc headed his way. He grabbed Zuko—still and silent behind him during the entire exchange—and dodged to the left, propelling the boy off the platform and to relative safety. The second wave of flame sent toward him he blocked and sent skyward.

Ozai was a skilled firebender, having trained for most of his life and trained with the best at the palace. But Iroh had been a general with decades of experience. No matter how he had aged and faded in the years of his retirement, nothing could diminish that experience.

The battle was fierce and fast paced, with two lifetimes of contention and strife fueling it. It was in the almost wild hatred in Ozai's eyes that told Iroh how long his little brother had wanted all he had, including his life. But for all that Ozai fought with his mind, calculating his attacks for the best advantage, he was eager enough to make mistakes.

Iroh fed the spark deep within him, letting the flame grow until he had to release it or burn himself. The fire blazed out of him, shaped by his mouth until he resembled the dragon for which he was named in a torrent of heat and destruction. Ozai blocked it, barely, but it cost him his footing and his breath, knocking him flat on his back and wheezing.

Iroh's second advantage was his stamina, built up during battles, sieges, and war. With Ozai on the ground and motionless, Iroh approached him cautiously.

"Yield, Ozai," he said, hoping against his better instincts that there was still some trace of the little boy who had once looked at him with such admiration and love. "Yield and live."

There was no warning as desperation and rage fueled Ozai's attack, knocking Iroh several feet back from its force.

"I will never yield," Ozai growled, launching a series of attacks that left Iroh no time for anything but defense. "You'll have to kill me, brother, or you will die."

If Ozai thought that the reminder of their relationship would be enough to throw Iroh off guard completely, he hadn't counted on the fact that Iroh was counting Zuko's life more precious. When the Firelord did realize Iroh's determination had not wavered, he glared and gathered himself for his most deadly attack.

And here Iroh demonstrated his last and greatest advantage that Ozai could never hope to gain for himself. Iroh had traveled the world in his military career, watching and confronting every single kind of warrior and bender possible. But even if Ozai had done that, he still wouldn't have gained what Iroh had. By watching those other benders especially, Iroh had adapted their own styles for himself, making him a fire bender unlike any other confined by the teachings of a single style.

Ozai's cold fury manifested in a bolt of lightning, aimed for his brother's heart. He stood back once the lightning had been released, certain of his victory. But Iroh moved like a waterbender and redirected the lightning back at its sender.

In a flash that blinded all who witnessed it, the Agni Kai was over. Iroh stood over Ozai's fallen body. Amber eyes filled with equal measures of regret and relief met the matching set of eyes that stared into nothingness, empty of everything. Iroh knelt down, hand hovering the black, scorched flesh that was his brother's torso while the other reached for Ozai's face.

"It did not have to be this way, brother," Iroh said softly, closing the blank eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was the first person to approach him after the dust had settled and hushed whispers filled the air.

"Uncle?"

Iroh looked up from his brother's body, braced to see the look of horror and anger in his nephew's eyes. Horror there was, but Iroh saw no anger.

"He was really going to kill me, wasn't he?"

The boy reached out and placed his hand on Iroh's shoulder, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Iroh placed his own hand on top and squeezed.

"Zuko, you must know that this is not how a father should treat a son," Iroh said heavily. "There is no excuse for it. Do you understand me?"

Zuko nodded hesitantly. A handful of tears fell down his cheeks, but the boy transferred their still connected hands to his own shoulder, an unspoken offer. Iroh smirked slightly, mentally cursed his age, and got to his feet with Zuko acting as a sturdy post. Once they were facing each other, Zuko's eyes slid sideways to the courtiers who remained in shocked paralysis.

Iroh shifted his attention to the gathered people and took a deep breath. Those closest to him gasped and attempted to step back. He closed his eyes and prayed to Agni before opening his eyes again.

"This is not how a Firelord should rule his people," Iroh intoned, loud enough that all could hear him. "My brother, my father, my grandfather, they have all mistreated their country and their loyal citizens. We have believed for generations that we are enlightening the world with our culture and heritage. That by sharing our ways and enforcing them, we are making the world a better place."

Iroh paused and met as many peoples' eyes as he could. "This is not true. Our war has brought misery and suffering on the people of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. The Air Nomads have been wiped out of existence by our ignorance and arrogance. And our own people have paid for this as well.

"No more. Starting today, there will be no more war against the other nations and our people will begin to make reparations to restore our honor."

There was no applause or cheering, but there was no outrage declared either. Iroh stood, his hand still on Zuko's shoulder, and surveyed his countrymen. There was confusion from many, relief from some, some resentment on others, namely the generals and nobles who had benefited the most from the war. But Iroh met those eyes especially well, promising to watch those individuals carefully.

It would take time, Iroh knew, not only to convince the Fire Nation, but the rest of the world as well. But Iroh knew it was the only course of action left to him. Staring down at Zuko again, he also knew that what he didn't accomplish, he could trust the boy to continue.


End file.
